


Swinging Both Ways

by Tea_light



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Humor, I spent way too long on this, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Gladiolus Amicitia - Freeform, thanks wendy for the prompt, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_light/pseuds/Tea_light
Summary: "Hey," he said, catching the attention of the other three around him, "I've been wondering for a while now, Gladio, my man-"The ripped brown haired male turned his bulky frame to face the babbling blonde, an eyebrow raised in question."-which way do you swing?"





	Swinging Both Ways

On nights where dusk settles across the horizon, and the sound of crackling firewood fall across the camp, the chocobros found a calm silence settle through them. Gazing into the fiery campfire, they took this time to reflect and rest from a long tiring day of traveling.  
  
That is, until Prompto broke it.  
  
"Hey," he said, catching the attention of the other three around him, "I've been wondering for a while now, Gladio, my man-"  
  
The ripped brown haired male turned his bulky frame to face the babbling blonde, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"-which way do you swing?"  
  
An awkward yet confused silence settled across the campers, Gladio's eyebrow raising even more.  
  
Prompto had his suspicions for a while now. Gladio has always been quite a flirt, casually hitting up girls when they take a pit stop at a town, disappearing at weird times during the day and return looking like a satisfied cat that just ate a canary. But recently, Prompto noticed something very off about his taller comrade, and the sudden decline of girls that came looking for him made his suspicion stronger.  
  
"I bet he swings both ways," Noctis remarked, taking a swig of his bottled drink.  
  
Bingo. The blonde's suspicion from yesterday when he saw the dark haired prince and his hunky body guard slipping away was justified.  
  
"How do you know?" Prompto said, trying to sound casual, taking a sip from his cup in order to hide the knowing smirk forming on his face.  
  
"Actually, I swing Noctis," Gladio said. Prompto promptly choked.  
  
"I KNEW IT," he said, in between aggressive coughs, a finger pointing accusingly at the blank looking prince and the smirking body builder.  
  
"He does," Noctis said, standing up before pulling Gladio up with him, "see?"  
  
Prompto went pale(r), head shaking in response to the action, and eyes widening in horrification. Though he may be happy that his theory was proven correct, he did not need a live demonstration. "Whoa, wait-"  
  
What took place after, Prompto still couldn't find words to describe it. Gladio had took one of Noctis's hand, gripping it in between his own. He first thought it was a romantic gesture of some kind, before they would proceed on doing the dirty deed. After all, there was a reason why Gladio had such a long list of past lovers, right?  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a split moment, but before the blond could even utter out the words "cute", the body guard began wildly swinging the prince around with a crazed smile on his face, the dark haired male whipping across the air in such a rapid speed, a gust of wind violently slapped against the gaping face of Prompto. Gladio's muscles bulged as the prince's feet lifted off the ground, looking much like a limp puppet getting thrown around crazed maniac. It was like looking at a merry-go-round gone haywire, but instead of horses it was the poker-faced figure of Noctis.  
  
"T-that wasn't what I meant..." Prompto whispered to himself, watching in absolute horror as he continued to watch his comrades create a mini tornado.  
  
  
  
  
EXTRA  
"Do you think he fell for it?" Noctis said in a hushed voice, snuggling closer into the naked chest of his lover.  
  
Gladio smirked, gently stroking the head of dark hair below him. "Knowing Prompto, he's probably traumatized for life."  
  
Iggy sighed, pushing his glasses up in exasperation as he poked his head into the tent. "Please be quieter next time, though Prompto may be a heavy sleeper, I am not."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and inspired by a gif. Thanks WC.


End file.
